It is well established for multiple bicyclists, particularly on long distance rides, to ride in a close column formation. Riding in such a manner is known as "drafting" and serves to achieve reduced wind resistance, and thus reduced expenditure of energy, for the trailing riders. Since the leading rider does not benefit from the reduced wind resistance, riders typically take turns in the lead position, typically in a rotating fashion. Such close column riding is not without hazard however, since a minor mishap by the leading rider may result in a collision involving one or more trailing riders. Having a more skilled rider in the lead position is recognized to be safer. A device to enable the lead rider to benefit from the reduced wind resistance enjoyed by the trailing riders would therefore be beneficial.
Traditional tandem bicycles, which accommodate two or more riders, have long been known. Traditional tandem bicycles suffer the disadvantages of high cost, large storage space requirements, and transporting difficulties. A device that maintains a fixed separation between individual bicycles, thus eliminating concern that the front wheel of a trailing bicycle will encounter the rear wheel of a bicycle immediately ahead, would require close communication between the leading and trailing cyclists, so that the trailing cyclist(s) can anticipate turns, stops and other deviations from steady riding and thereby steer to closely track the rear wheel of the bicycle ahead. Accordingly, an alignment means to cause the trailing bicycle to track the leading bicycle is believed to be advantageous. Linking bicycles in such an arrangement has the advantages of permitting the participating cyclists to pedal independently, each at his or her own cadence and gear ratio, while staying together and gaining the reduced wind resistance benefits of close drafting. The participating cyclists may be of widely varying abilities and have different size bicycles. A participating cyclist may effectively push the cyclist ahead, or pull the cyclist behind, the average speed of the group being determined by the total effort put forth by all participants. In such an arrangement it is the responsibility of any or all trailing cyclists to maintain reasonably accurate tracking of their front wheel with the rear wheel of the bicycle ahead of them, since such tracking minimizes lateral forces being exerted by one bicycle on another, which could disrupt balance.
It is believed desirable that such a device be easily attached or detached from the bicycles, preferably without tools. In the event of an impending mishap it is desirable that the linking device be quickly releasable by a trailing rider. In the event of an actual mishap which results in excessive force being applied to the linking device, it is desirable that the linking device automatically detach itself from the trailing bicycle.
Various prior art devices for linking two or more bicycles in tandem, i.e., one behind another, are known. Prior art devices are believed to be overly complex, expensive to manufacture, usually require one or more tools to attach to the bicycles and lack the ability to be quickly detached in an emergency situation. Such prior art devices are not readily available because they have not achieved widespread market acceptance. A low cost device for linking two or more bicycles in tandem, requiring no tools to attach, having a safety feature combining a quick release and an automatic emergency separation mechanism, and an integral accessory for storing the device on a bicycle when not in use, as is provided by the present invention, is believed to be advantageous.